Factions High
by Starksgf4eva
Summary: "Welcome to Factions High I'm Caleb Prior and I will be your tour guide." He says' Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and Four are the new kids at Factions high. On their first day they will get to know each faction and everyone in them. What happens when they meet Tris and her boyfriend Robert in Dauntless. I do not ship Tris and Robert. Four and Tris's Pov's.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
**I do not own Divergent. I know Robert is supposed to be Amity but whatever I wanna see him in Dauntless. Oh by the way I do not ship Tris and Robert.**  
Four's pov  
I stare out the bus window listening to my friends talk about the new boarding school we're starting since Avalon High (yeah I know) closed down. It's called Factions High. There are 5 factions which are kinda like clubs. Abnegation are the slelfless ones; apparenly they keep to themselves, Candor are the honest ones; they are the loud mouths who speak without thinking, Amity are the peaceful ones; they're quiet and friendly, Erudite are the smart ones; some of them think they know everything but I don't think they're all that bad, then there`s the Dauntless, they're the brave ones; they're the sporty daredevils. Ever since I read about the Dauntless I've been fasinated with them. I think I'll join them. To get into a faction you have to complete something called intitation to prove you're like the faction you chose then you get ranked and the highest ranked will be the first one's the new kids like us meet when we get to know the factions.

page break 2 hrs later

The bus comes to a stop and I look up. There is a huge main building with 5 bigger buildings surrounding it. There was a black one, red and yellow one, blue one, grey one and a black and white one. The bus doors open and a boy my age dressed in all blue walks in.  
"Welcome to Factions High boarding school, I'm Caleb Prior and I will be your tour guide. If you need anything just ask me." He says. " Today I will introduce you to each faction and some of the faction members. Each faction has their own uniform such as my faction Erudite, we wear all blue, Abnegation wear grey, Amity wear red and yellow, Candor wear black and white and Dauntless wear black." We all nod. I think we all wanna be Dauntless. He starts the tour by taking us to the office and we get our schedules but none of us look at them yet. I pay no attention when he takes us to the first three factions Erudite, Amity and Candor because I have no intrest in them. On the way to the Abnegation building I start to listen to what Caleb was saying.  
"Now on our way to what we call the Abnegation sector of the school."He says in a serious tone.  
"Do we have to? The Abnegation sound boring?" Whines Uriah. Everyone nods.  
"Unfortunately I have to show you all the factions even if your not interested in them." He opens the door to the large grey building and leads us up to a girl our age."Hello Susan these are the new students, would you like to show them something about your faction?" Each faction shows an example of what we would be doing if we chose that faction. 'Susan' leads us outside to wear some kids wearing grey are sorting what looks like clothing donations. She talks a bit about the Abnegation before Caleb leads us to the Dauntless sector of the school. Before we can even step in some big tall guy runs up to Caleb.  
"Hey Al how are you?" Caleb greets him. Al sighs.  
"Caleb, Tris and Rob are at it again in the hallway." What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Caleb takes a deep breath.  
"Where?"He asks. Al points to where the people are and we are off.  
"Tris is my sister and Rob is her boyfriend." He states probably noticing our confused faces."They are the ones who are going to tell you about the Dauntless. That is if they can keep their hands off of eachother long enough."  
"Wait you mean they make out in the hallway all the time?" Zeke asks a smile making its way to his face. He is truly sick.  
"Um sometimes yes other times the janitors closet or an empty class room or if we're lucky they go to their dorms." He frowns. Suddenly there is a giggle followed by a deep moan.  
"Was that them?" Christina laughs. Caleb nods and follows the moans down the hall.  
Tris pov  
Rob pushes me up against the lockers and kisses the sensitive spot behind my ear. I moan and he trails kisses down to my jawline to my neck and back up to my lips. I giggle and bite his bottom lip lightly and it's his turn to moan. I wrap my legs around his waist and he moves his hands to cup my butt. He licks my bottom lip asking for enterence and I open my mouth and let his tongue dart in. I tangle my fingers in his hair I feel his hand making its way to the hem of my shirt when we hear someone clear their thoat. We stop kissing and I get down and turn around to see my brother with 7 kids I have never seen before behind him laughing. I fix myself and look at Caleb.  
"Hey Caleb whatda ya want?"I ask smirking which made the new kids laugh even more.  
"Well Dad wanted me to give these new kids a tour of the school and introduce them to each faction and the members ranked highest in initiation. So are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna show 'em a bit of the Dauntless life?" He explains smiling. Our dad Andrew Prior is the Dean of the school and usually gets Caleb to give the newbies a tour of the school and help them out the first few days. I feel Rob come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.  
"Wait your dad is the dean?" One of the kids asks. He is tall with bronze coloured skin and brown eyes. He is cute but nothing compared to Rob.  
"Yeah he is." I say."And you are..."  
"Oh right my names Uriah and this is my brother Zeke, and our friends Four, Christina, Lynn, Marlene and Will." Uriah says pointing to each of them in turn.  
"Cool well I'm Tris and this is Rob." I say relaxing into Rob's chest.  
"Wow you're the first person who hasn't questioned my name." Four says with a slight smile.  
"That's cuz most people call her Six cuz in initiation she stood infront of a target while Eric threw six knives a her and she didn't even flinch." Rob states smugly. The 7 friends nod.  
"Well are you gonna show them something about the dauntless or not?" Caleb asks.  
"We're going to the training room. That's where your training will take place." I start.  
"I will show you how to shoot a gun and Tris is gonna show you how to throw knives." Rob finishes. "You also learn this in training so you will have a head start lets go." We start walking and when we get to the door I turn to Rob, stick my fingers in the belt loops in his jeans and pull him closer to me and put my lips by his ear.  
"You look so hot when you fire a gun I can't wait to see you scare the crap out of the new kids with your mad skills." I whisper and he moans and says.  
"If anything you will scare the crap out of them" He kisses me and we head in.  
**What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**Just incase u were wondering this is going to be a fourtris at some point so dont worry if u dont like tris and rob, I dont either**  
We get in the training room and someone, I think Christina, gasps. Yeah, its really big, about the size of 2 gymnasiums.  
"This is were you will train for a couple weeks before you can be fully Dauntless. There are 2 stages of training, first is physical. You will learn hand to hand combat, how to shoot a gun and how to throw knives. The second and finale stage is mental, for a few days you will be put under a serum that shows you a few of your, probably many, fears, then on the last day you will face all of them in what is called a fear landscape. Rob and I are the Dauntless leaders so we will be your instructors." As I finish, I see they're all gapeing at me, all except for Rob, Caleb and Four. Four. I look into his deep blue eyes and for a minute I see something, but it was gone before I could indentify it.  
"Well, Rob why don't you show them the proper way to shoot a gun." I say, breaking the awkward silence. He shrugs and picks up a gun that was lying on the table off to the side and stands in front of a target. He gets into the correct stance, breaths in and out and pulls the trigger. I look at the target and there is a hole in the dead center. I look over at the newbies and see the staring in complete awe at what my wonderful, sexy boyfriend just did. Rob turns to me as I run over to him, jump into his arms and give him a big kiss. He respond immediatly, putting his hands in the back pockets of my jeans and deepens the kiss.  
"Are they always like this?" I hear Uriah ask someone. Probably Caleb, who sighs.  
"All the time, you'll get used to it." We pull away and I go and get three knives from the table and stand infront of a target. I get into stance, breath in and out and throw. I don't have to look to know it hit dead center. I do the same for the second knife then for the third, just to show off, I turn around and throw it. I hear some gasps and turn to see I, like always, hit dead center. I turn to the group.  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how its done." And walk out with Rob hot my heels.

**Review**


End file.
